Work It Out
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: Leo/Raph drabble fic. Raph's not gonna be able to walk after spending some time with Leo in the dojo. Implied T-cest, but nothing drastic if you have a sense of humor. Rated T for Raph's mouth.


**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I REALLY need to update for "Sugar, Spice, and a Splash of Mutagen", but getting my ass whipped into shape at the gym my mom goes to hit me with a bit of inspiration. Plus, I think I'm still running on Leo/Raph fumes from my recent story, "Words Unspoken Are Better Left Unsaid". If you're not fond of t-cest, but have an open mind, I suggest you give that story a read. It's taking t-cest to a different level so that it can be enjoyed by EVERYONE and so far, it's gotten a helluva following! Someone even offered to do fanart for it, to which I say HELL YEAH! **D.R.A.W**, if you just so happen to be reading this drabble, my answer is yes, go crazy and draw as many pics as you want for my story! I'm truly honored and will be happy to see what you come up with! :D

Alright, time for the warnings. There is **IMPLIED **t-cest in this little drabble. If you can't stand reading t-cest, even in the slightest bit, then maybe you shouldn't read this drabble. Or read it anyway and see if you get a good chuckle out of it. Whatever you do, I don't care. Just remember, I warned you.

This is my very first drabble and I hope I did an alright job. I'm not used to writing stories so ... short. lol But anyway, I hope you all like it. :) Let me know what you think by shooting me a review and hope this drabble gets a good chuckle outta ya!

Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

Sweat glistened in the beaming sunlight trickling from the storm drains high above, muscles firm, his body over-exerted.

His teeth bit through the sensation of pain shooting across his lower body, legs shaking and ready to give out. Leo could sense his brother's discomfort, his lips pulled downward in a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine," Raphael blew out through clenched teeth. His head drooped down in utter exhaustion, breath coming out in quick, warm puffs. "This fucking hurts…."

"I'm going as slow as I can, Raph, you're going to have to take it all in stride," Leo urged, beads of sweat decorating his forehead as he pushed his body a little faster.

"E-Easy for you to say," Raph grunted, fingers curling as he let out a pained whine. "God, I'm not gonna be able to walk after we're done with this."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to try this out, so don't start getting on my case."

Raphael chuckled, despite the fact that he was losing the feeling in his legs. "T-Thought it'd feel g-good. Y'know … get our bodies goin' … _ahhhh_! L-Leo … please, s-slow down…."

"N-No!" Leo whimpered. His eyes screwed shut while his lips parted open, urging his body to move faster and faster. "D-Don't quit on me now, Raph. I-I'm … _nggh_ … a-almost there! Just l-let me … _finish_!"

"Fuck, Leo!" Raphael screamed, his kneepads scraping against the carpeted floor. "I-I … I'm going to…."

"J-Just a little … bit … more … _Raph_!" He cried, arms giving out on him as he collapsed on the floor, his younger brother doing the same with a strangled grunt emitting from his lips.

Chests rising and falling in perfect synchrony, Leo stared back at Raph with a silly grin splitting his face, basking in the euphoria of what they had accomplished. Reaching out, he placed a shaky hand on the top of Raph's shell, a mix between a chuckle and a sigh escaping from his mouth. "We did it."

"Yeah," Raphael breathed, rolling over on his shell while pressing the back of his wrist on his sweaty forehead. "Fuck. I can't feel my goddamn legs. Whoever invented burpees needs to choke on his protein shake, because _that _shit wasn't fun. Almost passed out."

"Oh, come on, Raph. At least we got a good workout," Leo perked, resting his free hand on the lower part of his plastron. "I can really feel it in my lower abdomen. And we managed to make our goal on our first try! Five sets of fifteen. Maybe we should start incorporating this into our morning training schedule?"

"Fuck that!" Raphael sneered, lifting himself up only to have his legs wobble in protest. "I'll stick to push ups, mountain climbers, and jumping jacks, not a psycho combination of the three!"

"Whatever." Leo sighed, shutting his eyes and letting his head face the ceiling as he allowed his body to relax and cool down. Hovering over his brother, Raphael looked down at Leo and grinned, waiting for him to sense his presence and open his eyes. Prying one eye open, Leo stared up at his brother and frowned, confused and a little scared at the rather devilish look on his brother's face. Usually, those never meant anything good. "What?"

Chuckling slightly, Raphael nudged his chin towards the exit. "Showers? Or is your body too sore for a _real_ workout?"

Eyes widening, Leo could feel his cheeks darken for a completely different reason, his face splitting into a grin that only mirrored his hotheaded brother. "Pfft. You wish."


End file.
